


Of Eagle and Car Accidents

by CuteFishy



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angry wolf, Borderline crack, Car Accidents, Car Ride, Crack, Eagle being an idiot, Gen, annoyed Wolf, this was supposed to become a pretty serious and dark fic later on ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteFishy/pseuds/CuteFishy
Summary: K-unit finaly get's some well deserved leave and is on the way to Wolf's flat but unfortunately Eagle is with them in the car.





	Of Eagle and Car Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> again a story I wrote back in 2013 - as of now it's a stand alone oneshot but you can find the orignal plot in the End Note - feel free to continue this story if you want! :)

“Wooooooolf! Come on don’t ignore me, that’s just plain rude. Beside I think we should have taken the last turn left, don’t you agree Snake?“

 

Wolf had long ago learnt to tune out his annoying unit mate but it was in the middle of the night and they were currently trying to get to his flat. They had been in this goddamn car for hours on end already and it didn’t help that Eagle hadn’t shut his mouth since they had first gotten into the car. He had been in a bad mood to begin with and Eagle was just making it worse. At least they were on leave now. Just think of the leave, Wolf. You can do this. don’tkillEagledon’tkillEagledon’tkill –

 

“Wooooooooooooooooooooooolf”

 

“Will you SHUT UP or do I have to stop and throw you out? It is MY flat, I think I should know where it is and which turn I have to take! And NO, we will not stop to buy you some sweets!”

 

The Hispanic signed. At long least, it was silent. “But Wolfie, I wanna have some chocolate!”

Or not. “I swear to god Eagle if you don’t shut up right now I’ll–“

“Oh, look there’s a shop! I am pretty sure they have chocolate. Can’t we stop there?”

 

With these words, he leaned forward and tried to reach for the steering wheel much to the horror of his unit mates. “EAGLE!”

 

Let’s just say it didn’t end well. At all. They managed to stay on the street for a few more blocks but ended up driving head first through some poor family’s garden and finally came to a stop when they crashed into a lamp post. At least it was silent now. Well, beside the cracking of the fire that had somehow broken out on the hood of the car, which wasn’t looking like it could be used to drive any more. You could practically feel the murderous aura coming from Wolf. 

 

“Soooooooo, can we go buy some sweets now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well actually this was surposed to be a very serious fic ..... here's the original summary if someone's interested - feel free to continue the story if you wish!
> 
> Summery:
> 
> K-unit is on the way to wolf’s apartment in London when their car breaks down and they are forced to look for a place to spend the night. They end up in a certain teenager’s house and find out about the utterly chaos of said teen’s life. Will they be able to help? Do they even care? 
> 
>  
> 
> K-unit (Wolf, Snake, Eagle, Dolphin) is driving in Wolf’s car though Chelsea when, thanks to Eagle, they crash into a lamppost. Therefore, after they called someone to fix up Wolf’s car (which will take a few days at least) and it’s in the dead of the night, they decide to search for a place to stay.  
> They go to the next best house and ring the doorbell. A sleepy brown haired teen (Tom) opens the door and tells them, that he doesn’t know of any hotels in the area and that since his parents are arguing again (and throwing with plates and the likes), they cannot stay, but gives them the address of a friend of his. So after getting lost a few times, they finally they reach the house and are surprised to find a certain teenager there along with a little girl, who is calling Cub ‘mama’ (Alex tried and failed to stop her from calling him that – because he’s her new mummy)  
> K-unit is shocked and discuses this. They come up with a) she’s Cub’s daughter, but he’s way too young and that doesn’t explain the ‘mama’ part, b) she’s Cub’s sister but were are his parents? Still doesn’t explain why she calls him ‘mama’. Eagle comes up with c) Cub is secretly a girl, who got bitten by a vampire, therefore is so young, got pregnant and the girl is her daughter. That somehow explains everything (even the parents thing, because she’s so old) but is just utterly bullshit.  
> Alex is biking home from school when he comes by a house, where a woman shoves a sleeping four-year-old girl into his arms. She then runs back into the house. The house explodes. He calls the fire department and the police. After questioning him, a police officer drives him home and tells him to tell his parents, that they should take care of the girl until the investigations are finished. Before Alex could say anything, the police officer is driving off again (has a date).  
> Unfortunately MI6 only gives him 50 pounds a month to live of, which is hardly enough for him alone (He is searching for a job). The next morning he gets called to the bank to discus his personal data. Mr. Blunt was fired and Mrs. Jones is nowhere to be found. The new head is in his mid thirties and rather handsome. He has dark brown hair and eyes and is wearing glasses. At first he seemed kind and friendly but Alex’ instincts screamed at him to run as far as humanly possible whenever he’s near him. Their first meeting hadn’t been too bad but this time was different. The man had suggested a deal but Alex hadn’t really had a chance but to agree. If he did what the new head wanted, he would get more money to spend on food and other necessary things. The little girl wouldn’t get send to an orphanage and nobody would find out, that he lived alone, which would result in him probably also being send to an orphanage. Luckily, that had happened on holidays but Alex couldn’t just leave the child alone at home while he had to go to school.  
> That’s were k-unit comes in. They arrive on a Sunday night and the next day is school so he lets them stay. The next morning he tells them, that they have to take care of the little girl. They had originally planned on leaving and getting to Wolf’s apartment by train but couldn’t now. That afternoon Alex comes home late and clearly exhausted. Wolf makes assumptions about a girlfriend or a one night stand and gets angry because he thinks Cub would rather go out partying, then take care of the kid. Alex gets angry himself and throws them out ....


End file.
